


Tuxes and Proposals

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/M, Fluff, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Thea Muldani is asking Kevin to the Winter Formal.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani
Kudos: 13





	Tuxes and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyeee a tiny fic about Thea and Kevin (who are just adorable!)

Thea Muldani was many things. She was stubborn, proud, determined, and unrelenting. She was tall and well muscled. She was one of the best players the Edgar Allen High School's Exy team would ever see. She was incredibly impressive, and quite frankly stunning. Right now, Thea Muldani was about to ask her boyfriend/kindergarten husband to Winter Formal. 

"Thea, why did you get down on one knee? Are you proposing? Thea we said we wouldn't do this until graduation!" 

Kevin Day was a lot of things too. Most of the time he was poised, elegant, and to all observing parties he was charming. Not a bit awkward. Unless you knew him. In which case he was a nervous wreck most of the time. He was also a massive dork. Right now Kevin Day was flustered because his future wife was proposing way sooner than either of them planned. Wait, now she was laughing at him. 

"I'm not proposing marriage Kevin! I'm asking you to Winter Formal."

Thea was wheezing while she said that. Kevin felt a tiny bit hurt. They'd been together long enough that it was a fair assumption to make. 

"Well I would have said yes if you were proposing. It's not marriage, but I guess I'll go to the Winter Formal with you." 

"Great! My tux is non-refundable. You still would've had to go because I can't give it back and I'm sure as hell going to wear it."


End file.
